


Don't Cramp My Style

by lemonzestiest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ((okay maybe a lil angst i cant help myself)), Cramps, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Lucio and Hana are Best Buds, No Angst, Periods, they stop fighting because girls gotta help out other girls, they're pen pals basically, well it's more than that now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonzestiest/pseuds/lemonzestiest
Summary: Fighting the forces of evil while on your period sucks, but Hana soon learns that friends (and maybe more) can be found in the most unlikely of places.





	1. On Periods and Cute Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Hana dashed around the corner, breathing heavily. Clutching her light gun to her chest, she stuck to the side of the wall, trying not to be seen out of her mech. She was an easy target this way. Risking a peek around the corner, Hana saw that the rest of her team was engaging the enemy, a double edged sword. Mercy was too busy healing Hana’s allies to get to her, but the enemy team was too busy to go after her. She took a moment to relax, confident now that no one was after her- at least at this immediate moment. 

 

“Miss me?” 

 

Hana violently jumped at the sound of an accented voice materializing out of nowhere, instantly bringing her gun back up. Sombra’s thermoptic camo went down, revealing her standing there smugly, weapon ready. 

 

“Aw, poor little songbird with nowhere to go!” Sombra gloated, smirking. She cocked her machine pistol teasingly. 

 

“I’m not going down without a fight!” Hana shot back, slipping easily into her D.Va persona, her light gun already pointed at Sombra. 

 

A tense silence grew at the stalemate, ready to shatter at the slightest action. Sombra stuck her tongue out at Hana. Hana went to retaliate with a wink, but suddenly bent over instead, clutching at her stomach at a sudden pain.  

 

Hana groaned internally, waiting for Sombra to seize her momentary distraction and shoot her then and there. 

 

Instead, Sombra dropped her weapon and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “Song? You okay?” 

 

“Why do you care?” Hana responded through gritted teeth, still hunched over. “We’re supposed to be fighting!” 

 

Sombra shrugged, taking a more relaxed position. She nonchalantly leaned onto a nearby table with one elbow. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be worried that you’re suddenly dying of your own accord, does it,  _ bonita _ ?” 

 

Hana blushed furiously, silently cursing Sombra for being hot without even trying. She managed to straighten up, still wincing in pain slightly. Glaring strongly to cover up her blush, she said, “Its…. it’s cramps.” She sighed, slightly embarrassed. “I’m on my period and i’ve been having bad cramps all day, okay?” She dropped her head into her hands. “Now just shoot me. I just admitted to a cute girl that I’m on my period.” 

 

Sombra clapped her hands to her cheeks, letting out a little groan when her machine pistol hit her cheek. “Aw, you think I’m cute?” Hana blushed harder, turning a deep shade of red. Sombra giggled a little before rummaging around in her deep pockets. 

 

Hana frowned. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Duh, finding you some pain relievers,” Sombra responded. “I’m not a monster. I know cramps suck.” She pulled out a pill capsule and threw it to Hana. “I hope you can take pills dry. We can try to find a water fountain if you need.” 

 

Hana shook her head. “No, it’s fine,” she said, throwing her head back and tossing the pill down her throat. “Thanks, though.” She glanced down at her wristlet, then back up at Sombra, smirking. “You do realize that you’ve given me enough time to call another mech, right?” 

 

Sombra waved a dismissive hand, pink nails sparking. “Girls gotta help other girls.” She snapped a finger gun at Hana, who blushed again and went to press the “Call Mech” button on her wrist. 

 

Before she could actually press it, Sombra reached out, closing the foot between them and grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” 

 

Taken aback, Hana blushed again, cursing her pale skin. “What?” she said, accidentally snapping a little. 

 

“Do you need a tampon? I could probably find a pad, too,” Sombra said, biting her lip. She began to dive into her almost comically large pockets again. 

 

Hana raised an eyebrow. “Was it really necessary to grab my arm?” 

 

“Aw,  _ mi bonita _ , I thought you’d appreciate it!” Sombra cooed, batting her eyelashes. Hana let out a genuine laugh, and a real smile replaced the almost-permanent smirk on Sombra’s face. 

 

“In your dreams,  연인,” Hana replied, still giggling. “Anyway, I’m good on the tampon front, but thanks for the offer.” She paused for a moment. “And, uh, for the non-murder.” 

 

Sombra stole her move and winked, beginning to activate her thermoptic camo. This time, it was Hana’s turn to dash forward and shout, “Wait!” Sombra raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

 

Hana blushed. “Could I…” She bit her lip. “Could I maybe, uh. Get your number? You’re….not that bad,” she mumbled. 

 

Sombra grinned largely, tongue peeking out from between her teeth. “Aw, that’s so sweet!” she said. If Hana’s eyes weren’t deceiving her, she was blushing a little too. “But there’s no need. I’ll find a way to contact you,” she purred, leaning in. 

 

“Good!” Hana nearly shouted, now a deep tomato. She rubbed her face frantically. “Let’s get back to beating each other’s friends up. That was easier.” 

 

Sombra laughed. “Alright,  _ chica _ .  _ Adios _ .” 

 

And with that, she turned invisible, and was gone. Hana hurried called her mech and dived in, glad that when she returned to the battle that none of her teammates could see her blush inside the mech. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS: 
> 
> bonita: pretty (descriptor for a girl, affectionate spanish term)   
> mi bonita: my pretty girl  
> 연인: sweetheart  
> chica: cutie (literal translation is "girl" but it's also slang for a cute girl :D)   
> adios: goodbye


	2. On Waiting and New Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is impatient. More characters join.

A ping on her communicator sent Hana racing to her fullscreen monitor, throwing the book she had been reading down. Eagerly clicking on the message notification, she drummed her fingers on the desk, impatient.

****(1) New Message:** **

 

**From: Winston**

**Subject: New Mission!!**

 

Hana sighed, rolling her desk chair away in exasperation. That memo sounded important, but right now she was more focused on Sombra, and her promise to contact her. It’d been nearly a week with no word, and Hana was beginning to think communication was  _ never _ coming. She huffed, trying to convince herself that that criminal was no big deal. Sombra had probably gotten back to her nefarious hacking, and didn’t have time for the enemy. 

 

Opening the message, she learned that Winston had assigned her, Lucio, Tracer, and Junkrat to a payload escort in Dorado. She considered the message for a moment. Dorado, in her opinion, was easily the most beautiful place they went to on their missions, and she was with people she liked. All in all, it could be worse. 

 

“Stop it, Song,” she muttered to herself in Korean. “You’re just upset Sombra hasn’t messaged you yet.” She laughed a little, clapping a hand to her head. “Yet. As if she’s  _ ever _ going to do that. Snap out of it!” 

 

Pushing back out of her seat, Hana distracted herself with preparing for the mission. A second quick scan to the memo showed that they would be staying in the safe house for a couple of days while they waited for the payload to be in position. Carefully and meticulously packing gave her a chance to clear her head, and by the time she was done and boarding the shuttle to Dorado, she wasn’t thinking about Sombra at all. 

 

Lena sprinted past her on the way to the ship, feet thudding on the metallic floor, occasionally blinking forward. Hot on her heels was Lucio, rollerblades glowing green. Hana smiled fondly at them. 

 

Lena reached the ship first and stood in the entryway, panting and huffing from exertion. “Hah!” she crowed loudly. “Beat ya, Lucio!” 

 

Lucio blew a raspberry at her. “Man, you cheated!” he complained, skating up the entryway. Hana marvelled at how he could do that in his rollerblades, cocking her head slightly. 

 

“Hey, you got to use your magic skates!” Lena said cheerfully. “That means I get to do my time-magic thingy.” 

 

Jamison hobbled up the ramp, burdened down by his luggage  _ and _ Lena and Lucios. “Oi!” he said indignantly. “Does the bellboy get a tip?” Lena stuck her tongue out at him. After securing all the luggage and saying a quick goodbye to Winston, the plane was off, traveling the short distance from Gibraltar to Spain. 

 

After a few minutes of chatting, Jamison kicked back in his seat, putting both legs up on the table. “So, whatcha guys think about that new purple gal?” he said conversationally. 

 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, getting a cup of coffee from the plane’s dispenser. “Purple gal? Whatcha talkin’ bout, love?” 

 

Jamison snapped his fingers several times, trying to remember. Hana knew his memory was somewhat fried, as well as the rest of his brain, from radiation. Didn’t mean he was any less useful to the team. “The new gal. The evil one, the hacker.” 

 

Hana stiffened. “You mean Sombra?” she said, trying desperately to act casual. She resisted the urge to check her handheld communicator, knowing that if she had gotten a message, it would’ve beeped. 

 

Jamison snapped and fingergunned at her. “Yeah, that’s her!” He raised a bushy eyebrow. “So? Whaddya think?” 

 

Lena tapped her chin with her finger. “She’s Mexican, right? Seems a little….more relaxed than the rest of Talon.” 

Lucio whistled. “She kinda reminds me of Hana!” he said, twirling a basketball on his fingertip. “Techy, nerdy, and wiseass.” 

 

“Language, Lucio!” Lena said, managing to look awfully shocked for someone who regularly said ‘bollocks.’ 

 

Hana scowled and knew she was blushing. “She’s evil, okay? We just need to fight her and ignore anything else.” She stole lena’s coffee and took a sip, making a face at the bitter taste. Lena ruined her coffee with massive amounts of creamer. 

 

“Think it’s a bit more complicated than that, lass,” jamison hooted. He stretched, rubbing the spot where his prosthetics met skin. 

 

Lena stole her coffee back and nodded. “Jamison’s right, love!” she said, ignoring Jamison’s call of “Finally, my genius is recognized!” in the background. “Widow and Reaper are in it for revenge, or coz they were brainwashed. Sombra….just seems like a job to her. A hack job.” She grinned widely. “Course, still doesn’t mean it’s not wrong. I’d love to knock some sense into that girl.” 

 

Hana huffed. “Whatever,” she said, blowing her bangs out of her face. “She’s a jerk.” 

 

Lena and Jamison locked glances, and Lena shrugged. “Whatever you say, Hana,” Lena replied, shooting Lucio a knowing glance. 

 

He shot one right back, which turned out to be a bad idea. Focus slipping, the basketball he had been twirling slacked off his arm and fell onto the table, knocking Lena’s coffee right out of her hand and spilling it all over the table. 

 

“Lucio!” Lena groaned. “My coffee!” 

 

“My bad, my bad!” he said sheepishly. The rest of the trip passed in a frantic blur of cleaning up coffee, and Lena berating Lucio. 

 

After exiting the ship in a concealed location, they entered the city of Dorado. Hana was struck by the beauty of it- lanterns glimmering in the near dark, the tradition Mexican houses adding a flourish to the landscape, water fountain shooting out spurts of clear blue water. The group oohed and aahed, pausing in a small cafe to get a bite to eat. 

 

Conversation and laughter flowed effortlessly, and Hana finally relaxed, melting back into the confortable atmosphere with some of her closest friends. 

 

A ping echoed on her communicator, and she fished it out of her jacket pocket, still laughing at one of Lucio’s jokes. 

**(1) New Chat Request**

**From: xjfjfgowpslfouesjklvsjgireoahgx**

**Additional Info: jajajajajajaja**

 

**Accept or Decline?**

 

Hana frowned, taking a better hold of her communicator. While she was a public person, she took great care to keep her private information from her fans. She had to admit, she was a bit curious. She hit the  **Accept** button. 

 

**xjfjfgowpslfouesjklvsjgireoahgx:** _ hola, chica ;) it’s that “cute girl” you admitted you were on your period to jaja _

**xjfjfgowpslfouesjklvsjgireoahgx:** _ i see you’re in my city, we should meet up maybe?? ;) ;)   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. this is gonna be a thing now. idk how many chapters there'll be. 
> 
> ALSO forgot to add translations last chapter. here's the ones for this chapter. 
> 
> hola, chica: hello, cutie  
> jaja: the hispanic way to say "haha" as the h in spanish is silent and the j makes an h sound


	3. On Ignoring Messages and Window Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Co. have a good time, Sombra is slightly creepy but overall chill.

It didn’t take a genius for Hana to realize it was Sombra, finally messaging her. Out of spite, she didn’t answer, and switched off her phone. She felt satisfied. How could she possibly have thought she had feelings for Sombra? The mixture of adrenaline and Sombra’s appearance must have clouded her head. 

 

Rejoining the conversation without a hitch, she added her opinion to the current debate. “No, Lucio’s totally right. Nerdy girls are the cutest.” 

 

Lena gave an outraged cry. “How can you say that, Hana? Mysterious, broody girls are the cutest!” 

 

Lucio shook his head violently. “Jamison! Side with us on this!” he demanded. 

 

Jamison shrugged, picking his teeth with a toothpick. “Sorry, mate. I dunno about gals, but the broody mysterious type is my thing,” he drawled. Lena high-fived him. 

 

Hana huffed. “You guys are just….wrong. Just plain wrong.” Lena shrugged, a cocky smile on her face. 

 

Several hours later, they arrived back in the house they were staying in for the duration of the mission. Classically beautiful, it stood two stories tall and sprawling, with cacti and lanterns decorating the house. They found a guitar leaning against the wall and Lena serenaded them with a folk song, sheepishly admitting she had learned guitar just to impress girls. 

 

“Useless lesbian,” Hana whispered to Lucio. He nearly fell over laughing. 

 

Lena leaned the guitar back on the wall, yawning widely. “I’m beat, lads,” she said, patting her mouth. “And I wanna videochat with Emily before I go to bed.” 

 

Saying their goodnights, Hana also retired to her room. She changed from her casual civilian clothes meant for blending into the city into a tank-top and shorts. Dorado was relatively warm this time of year, and Hana opened the window to allow a little bit of air into the room. The sweet scent of the cacti’s flowers drifted slowly into the room, and she breathed it in deeply. 

 

Hana went to the bed and wrapped herself in a blanket, busying herself with checking over all her social media accounts, still ignoring the messages from earlier. She got lost in the monotony of the job. 

 

“Hana!” 

 

Hana shrieked, clapping a hand to her mouth. 

 

Sombra climbed through the open window. “Oh my god, are you okay? Did I scare you?” 

 

Hana jumped up and angrily smacked Sombra’s arm. “Of course you scared me!” she hissed. “I wasn’t expecting you to come through my window like a  _ weirdo _ !” 

 

Sombra scratched her head sheepishly. “I’m sorry,  _ chica _ . Didn’t mean to seem weird or anything.” 

 

Hana folded her arms and stared right at Sombra. “Why are you  _ here _ ?!” she said, keeping her voice at low volume. “And how did you even know where I was?” 

 

Sombra stared back at her forlornly, looking a little lost. Hana couldn’t help but feel a little pang of guilt. 

 

“You didn’t message me back,” Sombra said softly. “I….wanted to see if you were okay.” She scratched her head again. “So I may have hacked into your communicator to find your location.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, I was just bored and lonely and you weren’t responding…. I know you have better things to do.” Looking glum, she turned around. “I’ll just...go.” 

 

Hana sighed, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. “No, don’t leave,” she said. “Listen, it is a little weird that you showed up here, but…” she felt her cheeks turning pink. “I’m glad you came. I didn’t respond because I was mad at you for not texting me earlier.” 

 

Somba’s mouth made a little ‘O’ of surprise. “Really?” she asked. Hana nodded in response, blushing furiously. “I...didn’t know.” She looked positively giddy. “I was doing surveillance for Talon, and my stupid boss was looking over my shoulder so I couldn’t get away and text you!” she explained, grabbing Hana’s hands excitedly. “I came as soon as I was able!” 

“Oh,” Hana said stupidly, glancing down at their interlocking hands. “Well, then.” 

 

Sombra smiled widely. “So, we’re good?” 

 

“Yeah,” Hana replied, grinning softly. “We’re good.” They stood there, holding hands for a few moments before a sudden knock on Hana’s door startled them. 

 

Hana wrenched her hands away, somewhat reluctantly, and went to the door. Pulling it open a crack, she peered through the other side at Lucio’s worried face. 

 

“Hana?” he said, scanning her. “I heard a scream, are you okay?” 

 

She silently cursed Lucio’s infernal niceness and pasted a wide smile on her face. “Yeah, I was just watching a playthrough of  a scary game.” She scratched her head, pretending to look sheepish. 

 

The lie fooled Lucio, although he didn’t look 100% convinced. “Alright, glad to know you’re okay. Sleep well!” he said, giving her a little wave and starting back down the hallway. Hana closed the door and fell back against it, sighing in relief. 

 

“Good job!” Sombra said, clapping softly. 

 

Hana glared at her. “Don’t.” 

 

Sombra threw up her arms in mock anger. “What? That was clever.” 

 

Hana deflated. “I wouldn’t have had to do that if you hadn’t come through my window and scared me,” she said, without any sting. 

 

“Sorry,” Sombra said, grinning. She didn’t look sorry at all. 

 

An awkward silence descended, and Hana wondered what to say. Was she allowed to ask about Sombra? Were they going to talk? What happened now that Sombra was here? 

 

Sombra scratched her head. “Uh-” 

 

“What’s better, nerdy girls or mysterious girls?” Hana blurted out. She was immediately embarrassed, flush coloring her cheeks. Sombra looked as surprised as was appropriate for someone in her situation. Hana hastily followed that up with, “Uh, I mean… we were arguing about that earlier and it ended in a tie, so, uh, you could be the tie-breaker…” 

 

“Oh.” Sombra paused, seeming to genuinely think about it. “Why not both?” 

 

Hana tilted her head and Sombra and glared. “That’s a copout. You gotta  _ choose _ one.” 

 

Sombra sighed in defeat. “I guess…..nerdy girls? Yes, that’s my final answer. Nerdy girls it is!” She folded her arms, confident in her decision. 

 

Hana grinned and pumped a fist in the air, almost cheering before remembering that they needed to be quiet. “Yes!” she hissed. “I knew it.” Smugly, she said, “Well, that was the right answer. 

 

“There was a right answer?” Sombra asked, puzzled. 

 

“No, no,” Hana reassured, going back to sit on the bed. “That was just the answer I chose. Now you’ve shown yourself to have exceptional taste.” She relaxed a little, the awkward silence broken. 

 

Sombra came to the bed as well, sitting down a good foot away, crossing her legs, grinning slightly. “Well, we are very similar people,” Sombra pointed out. “We both like computers, and gaming, and shrimp snacks, and-” she was abruptly cut off by Hana slamming a pillow into her face. “Hey!” she protested, slightly muffled. 

 

“I get it, I get it,” Hana giggled. “You’re a good hacker.” 

 

Sombra peeled the pillow off her face. “The first two were true!” she insisted. “And… okay, I don’t really know about shrimp snacks because I’ve never had them-” 

 

“What?!” Hana said. “You’re never had shrimp snacks?” She gaped incredulously. 

 

Sombra shook her head. “In between hacking and getting my identity compromised, I never quite had the time to eat Korean snack foods,” she joked. 

 

“This is- this is easily the saddest part of your life,” Hana said, shaking her head. 

  
She began to explain the taste and texture to a listening Sombra, who was settling down. Hana made herself comfortable as well, realizing they were going to be here talking for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! sorry all, my laptop broke and I had to wait to get another one to finish up this chapter, sorry it took so long!! hope you all enjoy this chapter :D


	4. On Starcraft and Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hana gets her ass kicked and does some ass kicking- online, anyways.

 

**ese chico:** _ wtf my boss just went on a ten minute monologue  _

 

**gamer gril:** _ omg abt what  _

 

**ese chico:** _ do you honestly think i was paying attention  _

**ese chico:** _ you know me better than that  _

 

Hana snorted and typed back a quick “ _ lol _ ” while stuffing her face with lime cheetos. After she had shared her favorite snack with Sombra, Sombra had done the same. Hana could only assume she’d hacked the cheetos database, since she had no other way to rationalize the approximately 50 boxes filled to the brim with lime cheetos bags that had mysteriously arrived at Gibraltar. 

 

Winston had stared at the boxes, perplexed. “How did these even  _ get _ here?’ he’d asked. “This is a private government facility.” Hana had just shrugged and offered up a smug smile, then disappeared into her room with her bounty. 

 

Refocusing on her stream, she quickly tapped a few buttons and resumed the game, minimizing her chat window. “Yes, I know I’m getting my ass kicked,” she said into her mic, wrinkling her nose. “Shhh.” The stream chat was particularly wild tonight, speculating on Hana’s recent inability to go for more than five minutes without looking at her communicator. Hana didn’t mind- she needed to throw her fans a bone every once in awhile, and her mods handled anything over the line. 

 

Her communicator binged and she immediately grabbed for it, trying to not die in-game while reading her newest text from Sombra. 

 

**ese chico:** _ listen, i just wanted to ask you something  _

 

Her heart skipped a beat and she painstakingly typed out a “ _ yeah? _ ’ She refocused onto the game only to see she had already died. She swore under her breath and tapped the respawn button, then sat back to wait for the timer. The chat was already yelling at her for dying, and she scanned the chat while she waited for the respawn. 

 

**Starcraftgal69:** _ hana WHY  _

 

**tucker5672:** _ this is my first stream but i thought diva was supposed to be good at video games??? _

 

**dvafan123:** _ ooOooOoo i think hana has a BOYFRIEND she wont stop texting _

 

 **sarahplaysgames:** ** _@dvafan123_** _wait tf i thought hana was gay_

 

She stopped reading after that. “Yes, tucker, I’m good at video games. I’m having a bad night. No, D.Va Fan, I don’t have a boyfriend, and Sarah, my sexuality is really no ones business, mmkay?” she gritted out, addressing the fans. “Sorry, guys. I know the stream tonight’s really boring. I’ll drag Lucio into the next one to make up for it, cool?” The chat exploded again, this time in anticipation for Lucio, and Hana took the opportunity to check her messages without scrutiny. 

 

**ese chico:** _ okay, so. We’ve been texting for a while now, and i’d really like to know if…  _

 

Hana sucked in a breath and waited, tapping her computer screen now that she’d respawned. She was able to stave off the impatience and slight frustration at awaiting Sombra’s reply by actually focusing and kicking ass. Eventually, her impatience got the better of her, and she checked to see if Sombra had responded. 

 

It was just one word. 

 

**ese chico:** _ if….  _

 

She gritted her teeth again and typed back, “ _ Sombra, i s2g i WILL kick ur ass _ ” while still managing not to die. A thought struck her and she physically jolted, just barely avoiding dying ingame. 

 

What if Sombra was about to ask her out? 

 

Her heart jumped and she wasnt sure if she would say yes or no. They’d only been tentative friends for a couple weeks, and were on different sides of a goddamn  _ war _ . 

 

… Who was she kidding? Of course she’d say yes. 

 

**ese chico:** _ haha and then what ; )  _

 

**gamer gril:** _ SOMBRA _

 

Despite her annoyance, she had to stifle down a laugh. She went back to the game and made a few smart comments, teasing her moderators and fans alike. A bing had her jolting back to her communicator, and she almost hated what a leash Sombra had her on. 

 

**ese chico:** _ okay okay. if you would…. _

 

**ese chico:** _ really stop dying in Starcraft bc its getting embarassing to have a crush on you rn  _

 

Hana almost let out a scream in frustration. “Sombra, get out my my stream,” she commanded out loud. Sombra would hear, she was sure. “We are going to have  _ words _ later.” Her chat reacted appropriately, confused as all hell. 

 

**dvafan123:** _ wait wtf whos sombra _

 

**starcraftgal69:** _ oh no did some1 hack the stream? I rlly dont want a virus  _

 

**katykat:** **_@starcraftgal69_ ** _ i dont think so?? No way hana would be so chill abt hackers she hates them  _

 

Hana had to stifle another laugh at that. It was partly true, anyway- she hated  _ most _ hackers. Not hackers with pretty hair and soft purple eyes. 

 

The rest of the stream wrapped up fairly uneventfully, with Hana resolutely ignoring her communicator and smirking, occasionally throwing out jokes she know only Sombra would get. Signing off with her signature wink and peace sign, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She quickly made a decision and typed out, “ _ hey, can we video call? I just dont feel like texting rn but i wanna text _ ” Biting her nails, she grabbed her handheld and crawled into bed. Her communicator lit up with- 

 

**INCOMING VIDEO CHAT:**

**FROM: ESE CHICO**

**ACCEPT?**

Hana quickly hit “accept” and saw Sombra, still in her uniform and bathed in soft purple light. 

 

“Hey!” Sombra greeted, smiling. She looked slightly concerned. “Everything alright?” Sombra tapped some keys offscreen, and Hana guessed she was still at work. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she assured. Hana wavered for a moment. “If you’re busy at work, I can call you-” 

 

“No, no!” Sombra rushed in. “No. It’s no trouble.” Sombra recovered by letting out a suave grin and finger gun. “I’m good enough at my job to call you, hack the world meme database, AND do my actual job.” 

 

Hana giggled despite herself. “Hack the world meme database? What is this, 2017?” 

 

“Hey, someone’s gotta get the job done,” Sombra responded, laughing too. “I NEED those memes,  _ conejita _ !” 

 

Giggling more, Hana responded, “So do I,  그림자. When you do get those memes, send some of em to me.” 

 

Sombra snorted and then fell silent. “Hey, I didn’t mean to actually offend you earlier,” she said, twisting the ends of her purple hair. “You’re the best person I know at video games. Well, except my boss Gabi, and he’s my  _ boss _ , so I have to say that.” She wrinkled her nose and made a digusting face. “And you’re much better than him. I mean, you’re cute and not goth, so-” 

 

“Sombra!” Hana cut off, laughing. “It’s okay. I wasn’t offended.” She bit her lip, then decided to go for it. “I just thought you were going to ask me something else.” 

 

Visibly brightening, Sombra grinned. “Oh! Great, okay, I was worried. I didn’t  _ think  _ it would bother you, but you never know…” She trailed off, and then said. “Wait, what did you think….?” Her eyes widened and she got it. “Oh. OH,” she said, cheeks blushing bright red. 

 

Hana was definitely blushing too at this point. “Yeah,” she said, burrowing deeper into her bed to try and stave off the heat. “Um…. it was stupid. Sorry.” 

 

Sombra’s eyes widened again, for a different reason. “No, no! Uh….” she paused and took a deep breath, then pasted a cocky grin on her face. “Hana Song, aka internet personality and overwatch agent D.Va- would you do me the privilege- no, the  _ honor _ \- of going on a date with me?” 

 

Hana had already pushed the covers over her head, too embarassed to look Sombra in the eyes even over video. 

 

“Hana?” Sombra called out to her, accented voice tinted with a bit of worry. 

 

“Yes,” Hana squeaked out, still buried in her covers. “Yes. Please.” 

 

Hana could feel Sombra’s ear-splitting grin though the covers, and lowered them to be hit with the full blast. 

 

A door opened in the background of Sombra’s side of the call, and Sombra quickly said, “Hey, I gotta go, boss’ here, but I’ll text you later to set it up? The date, I mean. Set the date up.” SHe looked uncharacteristically nervous, and Hana felt proud, thinking giddily, “ _ I did this.”  _

 

“Yeah,” she squeaked out, thoat still dry. “Sounds great.” Sombra laughed and waved, then hung up, and Hana squealed loudly into her pillow, feeling weirdly excited for a date that hadnt even been set up yet. 

 

She quickly brought up her communicator again. 

 

**hanabobana:** _ I HAVE A DATE  _

 

 **hanabobana:** _WITH A CUTE GIRL_

 

**frog dj:** _ HANA W H A T  _

 

**frog dj:** _ WITH WHOOOOOOOOOO  _

 

**hanabobana:** _ …….. I cant tell u  _

 

**frog dj:** _ hana. what.  _

 

**frog dj:** _ is she in the mafia or smth _

 

**frog dj:** _ HANA _

 

**frog dj:** _ DONT GET OFFLINE _

 

**frog dj:** _ i hate you, u know that?  _

 

**frog dj:** _ if ur thirst gets you killed im NOT writing u a nice eulogy  _

 

**frog dj:** _ bye _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:
> 
> conejita: bunny rabbit (feminine) \  
> 그림자: shadow ((according to google. pls hmu if ur fluent in korean and see a mistake lol))  
> ese chico: that boy ((listen sombras username would TOTALLY be a dat boi joke and you know it)) 
> 
> IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING. school has been kicking my ASS. but its spring break now. and ill try and get the next chapter written so i can release it when i go back to school. luv u, and ty for reading <3


	5. On Being Thirsty and Planning Illicit Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio is an amazing friend, and Hana hacks a computer with her gal pal's help.

Hana knocked on Lucio’s door and waited, shifting her weight back and forth nervously. Chewing her lip, she wondered how to spill the beans about Sombra to him. 

 

The door opened and an arm shot out, pulling her in. Hana gave a little squeak, the door almost closing on her hair. 

 

“Ow, what the hell?” she cried, rubbing her scalp. “Lucio, what-” 

 

“Hana, spill!” he demanded, eyes wide open. He pulled her to the bed and plopped them both on it, grabbing a frog throw pillow and clutching it tightly. “Is your new girlfriend in the mafia? Has she killed people?” He bit his lip.  “Okay, I mean, we've killed people too, but those were  _ bad _ people, and i don't want to get caught up in mafia drama- do you think it’s too late to fake your own death? That might get you free-” 

 

“Lucio,  _ chill _ ,” she stressed, grabbing another pillow and hugging it as well. “It’s not that serious- well. I guess, it could be worse. She’s definitely not in the mafia, though.” 

 

Lucio sighed in relief and relaxed his death grip on the frog pillow. “Thank god.” 

 

“I mean, don’t get too relaxed,” Hana said. “It’s still….. pretty bad.” 

 

He tapped his chin. “Okay, so better than the mafia, but worse than us? Hana, that could be literally  _ anyone _ .” 

 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she said, “It…..may be someone from Talon.” 

 

Lucio laughed. “Good one. But who are you dating, for real?” 

 

She stayed silent, scrunching up her nose. 

 

“Hana,” Lucio said warningly. 

 

She grinned at him sheepishly. 

 

He let go of the pillow and clutched his head in his hands. “Oh my god, no,” he moaned. “That's like, literally the worst thing you could have done! I would have prefered the mafia, Hana!” 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. “It’s just a little fling, it’s not like we’re gonna get married, okay?” 

 

He tried to level a death glare at her, but it was Lucio, so he just looked kind of sad and worried. “Who is it?” he scrunched his nose up. “It’s not Reaper, is it?” 

 

“Ew, god no!” she exclaimed, whacking Lucio on the arm for even suggesting it. “He’s like, 60! I have standards! And morals!” 

 

Lucio blew out a relieved breath. “Okay, so it’s not totally the worst scenario. I would  _ not _ want to have to pry you away from some old man because you wanted a sugar daddy.” 

 

She burst out into a fit of giggles. “Lucio, I’d be the sugar daddy in that scenario,” she pointed out. “I’m the famous streamer with a gagillion dollars.” She picked at a stray thread on the pillow. “Plus, I already told you I had a date with a  _ girl _ , remember?” 

 

“Oh, right!” Lucio said, smacking his forehead. “I was just so blown away at the whole 'Talon' thing that I kinda lost my mind there. Don’t worry.” There was a second of silence, then he said, “Well, Widowmaker isn’t your type, so it’s gotta be Sombra, right?” 

 

“Woah, you called it perfectly. Wait, why do you assume Widow isn’t my type?” Hana asked, face screwed up. 

 

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Duh, all that emo ‘I killed my husband and also I love to kill people’ stuff? You would get bored with that in two seconds flat.” 

 

“Okay, you’re right,” Hana admitted. “It would get a little frustrating hearing her talking about spiders constantly, too.” 

 

Lucio nodded enthusiastically, then fell silent. “So….Sombra?” 

 

Hana brought the pillow up her her face, stifling a couple of groans. “Lu, it’s not as bad as you think. She’s actually really nice and sweet and pretty and listens to me talk about shrimp snacks and-” 

 

“Okay, down girl,” Lucio interjected, pulling the pillow down and cocking an eyebrow at her. “Wow, you have it bad.” 

 

“I doooooooo,” she moaned. “And what’s worse, I don’t know what to wear for our date!” 

 

He heaved a sigh. “Hana. You know you’re my best friend and I care about you a lot, but are you sure about this? She’s a part of Talon. She’s a hacker.” 

 

“I swear, she’s actually a good person!” Hana cried, sitting up straight. She explained to him the circumstances of their first meeting, how Sombra had helped her, and how they’d become chat pals and friends since then. “She’s even started helping me mod my streams! One time, a dude was spouting misogynistic and racist shit in the chat and she hacked into his twitch account, banned him, and then hacked his computer so it would only show a dat boi meme.” 

 

 

He scratched his chin. “Okay, maybe she’s not that bad. Seems pretty chill,” he said. “But how the hell are you going to have a date with her? You can’t leave the base without permission and she definitely can’t come here.” 

 

She gave him a sly smile. “Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you about……” she said, shifting in place. 

 

He groaned, dropping his head to his hands. “Hana…..why did we ever become friends?” 

 

She giggled. “Because you love me. Now listen up, here’s what I’m thinking….” 

 

Later, she sent Sombra a text. 

 

**gamer gril:** _ okay so heres the deal  _

 

**gamer gril** :  _ i can't leave my base, and not all of us are super sneaky hackers with the power to go invisible  _

 

**ese chico:** _ go on, go on  _

 

**gamer gril:** _ you're gonna have to sneak into the base.  _

 

**ese chico:** _ hana im a hacker not a miracle worker!!!!!! gilbraltar is THE most heavily fortified base in the world!!!!!!!!! hana!!!!!!!! _

 

**gamer gril:** _ don't worry! i have a bud lookin out for us ;)  _

 

**ese chico:** _ okay i'm intrigued  _

 

**gamer gril:** _ don't stress abt it. just meet me at  _ **_[location sent]_ ** _ friday at 7!  _

 

**ese chico:** _ okay but if i get caught and have to change my identity AGAIN i'm blaming u  _

 

**gamer gril:** _ fair enough.  _

 

Hana clutched her communicator in her hand that Friday, mildly panicking. Her plan was seeming less and less viable by the minute, seeing as she was stuck in an air vent above Winston’s office. 

 

Her plan- to sneak into Winston’s office and disable Athena’s security cameras- had gone off well at first, but the sound of footsteps had her looking around wildly and hauling herself into an air duct. 

 

Now, she was stuck, unable to move without fearing that whoever was blundering around in his office would hear her. They'd been in there for 15 minutes, and showed no signs of leaving. 

 

Hana carefully moved herself around so that she could type on her communicator, sending “ _ help pls distract winston stuck in vent HELP”  _ to Lucio. Her partner in crime texted back “ _ omw _ ” almost immediately. She clasped her communicator tighter in her hand, just waiting. She  _ really _ needed to pee. 

 

The muffled sounds of Lucio bursting into the lab sounded below her, and she breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. She caught something about Lena and her chronal accelerator malfunctioning, which had her panicking for a moment- then she realized it was probably fake. Thinking about Lena made her wonder if she could get her in on the plan. After all, Lena was a sucker for helping other gay girls. 

 

“Get out of here now, recruit Lena later,” she muttered to herself in Hangul. She kicked open the vent and swung herself down, landing on her feet with a thump. She smirked to herself, then blew a kiss at Athena’s interface. Athena wouldn’t be too mad at her, hopefully. How would she even find out? 

 

She rushed out of the lab, running to meet Lucio. She caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm, blasting straight past Winston. Winston made a small noise of surprise. 

 

“Sorry, big guy!” Lucio called back apologetically. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute?” 

 

Hana hid him behind a corner, eyes bright. “Okay! I did it! Athena’s cameras won’t catch us.” 

 

He crowed in relief. “Thank god!” He cocked an eyebrow. “Wait, I thought Sombra was the hacker. How’d  _ you _ do that?” 

 

She flipped her hair over a shoulder. “Oh, Sombra made me a virus to put in the computer- don’t worry, I got Satya to double check it for bugs or anything else bad.” 

 

“Okay, okay,” he said, scratching his head. “Good idea.” Then he smiled at her. “Well, are you excited? The date’s on!” 

 

She scrunched up her nose in a grin, fighting off the butterflies in her stomach. “Hell yeah.”

 

Now she just had to wait till tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only probably 2 more chapters left at most! One for the date and one epilogue type for the aftermath :) Hope you guys are enjoying!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tech girlfriends who disregard borders to be in love!! My girls!!


End file.
